


A Lesson In Defense

by Chocolate25



Series: Chocolate25’s Translations [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: English to French, Fix-It, M/M, Professor Harry Potter, Teasing, Time Travel, To seduce him, Tom Riddle’s aim is to annoy the sht out of Harry, Translation, Will it work ?, Young Tom Riddle, of DADA, probably, who knows - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate25/pseuds/Chocolate25
Summary: Peut-être qu’ils étaient destinées à toujours être obsédé l’un par l’autre.! Traduction de la fanfiction anglaise de thecrimsonmonarch !
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Chocolate25’s Translations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830382
Kudos: 27





	A Lesson In Defense

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Lesson in Defense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361343) by [thecrimsonmonarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrimsonmonarch/pseuds/thecrimsonmonarch). 



> Salut tout le monde !  
> Me voilà ici pour vous présenter la traduction d’une fanfiction anglaise de thecrimsonmonarch, si jamais vous en avez la possibilité n'hésitez pas à aller lire l’originale !

Tom Marvolo Riddle avait de nombreux intérêts: la Science, la Philosophie, la Théorie Magique, l’Histoire, la Politiques, les Sortilèges, la Métamorphose, le Brassage de Potions. 

Mais pas le Quidditch. Certainement pas le Quidditch. 

C’est pourquoi beaucoup furent surpris quand il commença a fréquenter le terrain de Quidditch.

Le préfet des Serpentards y allait marcher en long et en large chaque Lundi avant le déjeuner, sans exception.  
Quand quelqu’un lui posait des questions au sujet de cette activité matinale, il répondrait simplement d’un air nonchalant: “J’aime me promener le matin.”

Et il ne mentait pas - il aimait se promener le matin.

Mais il ne disait pas exactement la vérité non plus.

Vous voyez, Tom n’y allait pas pour s’y exercer. Non, non - il y allait en vérité pour la vue.

Vous devez penser à quelque chose de poétique, désormais. Peut-être quelques choses dans les lignes d’ « un jeune homme solitaire observant le froid paysage désolé, contemplant les mystères de l’univers », blah blah blah.

Tom ne faisait rien de tout ça.

Quoique…

Peut être un peu. Après tout, il observait et contemplait - seulement pas les choses mentionnées au dessus.

Tom était simplement curieux de savoir si oui ou non une certaine paire de jambe auraient l’air aussi parfaites entourées autour de sa taille qu’elles le faisaient en chevauchant un balais,

Sa curiosité était en train de se transformer en obsession, et sa curiosité était Harry Potter.

...

Professeur Potter était un mystère. Il était apparu au début de la Quatrième Année de Tom, postulant pour le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Personne ne semblait le connaître, et il n’était pas non plus dans le registre des élèves de Poudlard.

Il pouvait être dit qu’il était juste apparu de nul part, sinon pour le fait qu’apparaître de nul part indiquerait qu’il ait transplané. Il n’était pas sur la liste de transplanage du ministère (Tom avait vérifié).

Il n’avait pas de certificat de naissance, pas de transactions à Gringotts, pas de documents moldus, rien du tout. Il n’y avait pas une seule mention de Harry James Potter, verbale ou écrite, qui puisse être trouvée. Comment avait-il pu exister si longtemps sans la moindre trace était simplement - supposément - impossible. Même le plus excellent des criminels laisserait plus d’indices derrière lui que Harry Potter.

C’était comme si il avait juste existé, tout d’un coup.

Et c’était uniquement le début du puzzle.

Le fait que le directeur Dippet l’avait engagé, et lui avait même donné le poste le plus recherché, n’était pas justifié par une simple étrangeté. Vous voyez, Dippet n’avait jamais, ô grand jamais, accepté de postulants si jeunes auparavant, et Harry Potter était, sans aucun doute, jeune. Il avait davantage l’air d’un étudiant tout juste diplômé que d’un professeur, et de nombreux étudiants ainsi que parents avaient grossièrement et ouvertement questionnés si quelqu’un d’aussi jeune pouvait gérer le poste.  
Il y avait même eu quelques Beuglantes durant les quelques premiers jours de classe.

Ça n’avait pas été long avant que les plaintes ne cessent cependant. Harry Potter s’était prouvé être capable - plus que capable. En fait, il était devenu sans conteste le professeur favori de tous les élèves.

D’absolument tout le monde.

Cela incluait également Tom Riddle.

Tom respectait son Professeur. Il était un bon professeur, compétent, il ne tournait pas autour du pot, était une mine de connaissance et, plus que tout, était fascinant.

Tom se rappelait particulièrement d’un cas où un groupe de Gryffondor avait dépassé les limites. Professeur Potter avait seulement été leur professeur depuis un mois, à l’époque, et le leader du petit groupe avait pensé qu’ils n’auraient pas d’ennuis sachant que le Professeur paraissait « plutôt cool ».

Alors qu’il attendait le début du cours, le trio de Gryffondor avait commencé à faire un prank sur un innocent garçon de Serpentard. Ils avaient envoyés un sortilège dans la direction de leur cible, mais avant qu’il ne puisse atteindre le dos tourné du garçon un bouclier l’avait intercepté. Tom avait senti l’ambiance changer et avait jeté un regard en arrière vers la porte pour y voir le Professeur Potter s’avancer dans la salle de classe. Il avait délibérément fixé du regard les trois garçons avant de, sans élever la voix, dire: “ Retenue. 19 heures, mon bureau“.

Tout le monde était tellement surpris, sans mentionner à peine effrayés, de voir leur professeur d’habitude si insouciant agir de manière si… différente, qu’ils n’avaient pas remarqués qu’il n’avait même pas dégainé sa baguette. Tom avait remarqué, cependant. Ses yeux gris avaient survolés la classe jusqu’au bureau du professeur, où il déposait son sac.

Un parfait Sortilège du Protego sans baguette ni prononciation du sort ? Harry Potter avait de toute évidence des secrets. De gros secrets.

Intéressant.

C’était alors que Tom avait commencé à porter une attention accrue à l’homme.

Le Professeur était un tas de contradictions. Un moment il était extrêmement chaleureux et enjoué, le moment d’après il était froid et songeur. Il était empli de confiance lorsqu’il enseignait, mais un peu timide en dehors de la salle de classe. Il était de toute évidence intelligent, cependant il se comportait comme un idiot. Il était attirant, mais il choisissait de se cacher derrière ses hideuses lunettes rondes et ses habits moldus mal-ajustés. Il avait une gamme de connaissance concernant une vaste variété de sujets (comme de la magie Défensive et, Tom le suspectait, la Magie Noire) mais il paraissait ignorant lorsque certains de ses élèves, mâles et femelles, flirtaient avec lui.

Vraiment, Tom pouvait étudier l’homme toute la journée durant et ne pas être le moins du monde ennuyé.

Ce que Tom ne comprenait pas, pourtant, c’était pourquoi l’homme avait choisi de travailler à Poudlard. Avec ses connaissances approfondies et son expérience évidente, il aurait facilement pu se procurer un travail au ministère ? Pouvait-ce être que le professeur restait aux alentours avec un travail si sous-payé en tant que professeur pour se bâtir une réputation respectable en tant que tel avant d’entrer officiellement dans la Société Sorcière ? C’était possible.

Peut-être qu’après une année il partirait vers de meilleures horizons.

Le jeune Tom Riddle avait commencé à parler au Professeur en dehors de la classe, faisant usage du temps limité pour étudier ce curieux spécimen.

L’attitude de Harry Potter à son égard était différente, il était parvenu à cette conclusion après plusieurs interactions. Tom n’était pas du genre à imaginer des choses - il était sûr que le Professeur était spécialement sur ses gardes autour de lui. Tandis qu’il blaguait aisément avec le Corps Enseignant et les autres élèves, il semblait trop conscient du Serpentard de Quatrième Année.

De plus en plus curieux.

Les Vacances d’Hiver arrivèrent, et Tom décida de changer de tactique. Après avoir laissé apparaître quelques indices pas-très-subtiles, il apparaissait que le Professeur n’était pas si ignorant dans le domaine du flirt qu’il ne l’avait une fois pensé. Harry Potter était devenu d’autant plus méfiant vis-à-vis de Tom, allant jusqu’à éviter le plus jeune en se désillusionnant en dehors des cours.

Tom ne s’était jamais autant amusé. L’irritation du professeur Potter et, à quelques reprises, la véritable colère menaçante, étaient une source constante d’amusement. Ça lui paraissait être enivrant, être une pensée constante dans l’esprit d’un sorcier si puissant.

Leur jeu se poursuivit durant des mois.

D’autres pensaient qu’ils se détestaient.

Ce qui pouvait être le cas pour le Professeur, mais certainement pas pour Tom.

Et Tom ne l’admettrait jamais, mais il était un peu déçu de la probabilité que l’homme ne revienne pas l’année prochaine, terminant de fait leur petit jeu.

C’est pourquoi c’était avec trépidation que Tom entra dans la Grande Salle le premier Septembre.

Mais ses inquiétudes se révèlèrent infondées, apparement, comme le Professeur Potter était revenu pour cette année scolaire, prenant de plus le poste de Professeur de Vol.

Ce qui nous ramène au terrain de Quidditch.

...

“Bonjour, Professeur !”

Tom tourna brutalement la tête dans la direction de la voix tonitruante. Quelques mètre plus loin de lui se tenait le Demi-Géant, Hagrid.

“Bonjour, Hagrid !” Professeur Potter lança en retour dans les airs, lâchant même le balais d’une main pour faire des signes dans leur direction. Son regard voyagea sur le côté, et rencontra le regard intense de Tom. Les épaules de l’homme se tendirent visiblement et Tom esquissa un rictus. Il fit un clin d’œil en guise de salutation, sachant que ça insupporterait l’homme.

Tom estimait que ça occuperait les pensées de l’homme pour au moins une demi-heure, il décida donc de s’en aller avant d’en faire trop. Il retourna au château, conscient de la paire d’yeux fixés dans son dos.

Tom finissait juste de manger quand il aperçut le Professeur Potter quittant la Grande Salle. Il se leva et se dirigea loin de la foule, suivant le dos familier. Une fois dehors et loin du flot de la circulation humaine, il se glissa aux côtés de Harry, imitant la vitesse de l’homme.

“Une bonne journée, n’est-ce pas ?” Tom demanda d’un air léger.

“Ce serait mieux si un certain petit emmerdeur me laissait tranquille.” L’homme prit une pause, ostensiblement. “C’est vous, Riddle, au cas où vous n’arriveriez pas à détecter mes insultes.” 

“Ah, je vous ai dit de m’appeler Tom, Harry. Puis-je vous appeler Harry ?”

“Non merci, Riddle. Et pour la énième fois, vous ne le pouvez pas.”

“Mais ‘Professeur Potter’ est difficile prononcer.”

“Appelez moi ‘monsieur’, dans ce cas.”

“Oh ? Intéressant.,” Tom annonça d’une voix traînante, haussant un sourcil. “Êtes-vous une de ces personnes excitée en étant la personne la plus dominante, monsieur ?”

Les oreilles de Harry rougirent.

“Retenue, Riddle-“

“Cette nuit, dans votre bureau, monsieur ?” Tom demanda d’une voix soyeuse, faisant sonner la demande d’une manière qui était loin d’être innocente.

Harry se stoppa dans sa marche pour se tenir là stupidement, ouvrant et fermant la bouche tel un poisson.

“Ou préféreriez-vous un autre endroit ? La Forêt Interdite, peut être ?”

“Riddle, vous-“

“Nous pourrions salir nos robes, mais je connais un ruisseau où nous pourrions nous… nettoyer, après coup.”

“Je- tu-“ Harry ferma les yeux et pinça l’arrête de son nez. “Oubliez la Retenue !” Il siffla avant de se retourner et de marcher vivement au loin.

Tom suivit rapidement la foulée, prenant avantage de ses longues jambes.

“Mais j’ai été un mauvais garçon, monsieur.”

Harry accéléra sa marche, mais ses lèvres demeurèrent pincées. Tom marcha à la même vitesse que Harry.

“Et les mauvais garçons méritent une punition. Je suggère,” il se pencha légèrement, “une fessée ?” il murmura juste au creux de l’oreille de Harry.

“Par Merlin, Riddle. Fermez-la !” Harry bredouilla, couvrant en même temps ses oreilles de ses mains et se détournant de Tom. Son visage était maintenant complètement rouge. “Mon travail soit damné, si vous faites un pas de plus dans ma direction je vous maudirai jusqu’à l’oubli !”

“Mais, c’est que que le Professeur est un sadiste,” Tom commenta avec un émerveillement moqueur, frappant ses mains ensemble.

Harry dégaina finalement sa baguette.

“Je n’ai pas fait un pas de plus, monsieur” Tom dit défensivement.

Le Professeur plissa des yeux. Avec sa baguette toujours dégainée, il s’écarta lentement, tournant uniquement son dos lorsque Tom ne fit pas un mouvement pour le suivre.

Tom observa le dos de l’homme, qui se repliait, sachant qu’il pouvait encore lancer au moins une dernière pique.

“Une leçon de Défense, mon cher Professeur,” il l’interpella, “ne me tournez jamais le dos ! Vous pourriez recevoir une attaque inattendue de derri-“ soudainement, Tom perdit sa voix, et il savait que c’était Harry qui lui avait lancé un Silencio.

La silhouette du Professeur disparut au coin, et Tom écouta jusqu’à ce que le son de ses pas devienne de plus en plus lointain avant de disparaître complètement, laissant un Tom amusé et silencieux seul dans un couloir tout aussi silencieux.

Ça… c’était très bien déroulé. Il n’avait même pas reçu le doigt d’honneur aujourd’hui. Tom sourit.

Un progrès.

Il retourna jusqu’au dortoir des Serpentards avec un sourire sur son visage, faisant s'interroger ses camarades de maison sur la probabilité qu’il avait finalement craqué et tué quelqu’un.


End file.
